1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pipe heating devices and more particularly pertains to a new pipe heating device for heating a PVC pipe so that the pipe may be selectively bent as needed for electrical purposes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of heating devices is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,511,145 describes a heat lamp device adapted for using infrared light to heat air. A pipe heating device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,017,760 and includes a housing having a heating coil therein. When a plastic pipe is extended through the housing, the heating coil is wrapped around the pipe for adequately heating the pipe.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that is used for heating pipes comprised of a plastic material in such a manner that they become pliable enough to bend into a required shape. Additionally, it is preferred that the device may be used as an auxiliary lighting assembly for illuminating a job site. This will allow a worker to bring only one tool or device to satisfy two job related needs.